


Hungover

by justplainvaults



Series: Night Love [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: Tara finds out that drinking isn't so much fun when you have to deal with a hangover and a slightly angry vampire...





	

“Shouldn’t have been out drinking…” Willow growled, although she still made an effort to keep her words low in volume. Snuggled up against her side, brown hair spread out along her shoulder, Tara kept her eyes shut, arm draped over the vampire’s stomach as she tried to find some semblance of sleep.

  
Going out drinking had hardly been the plan. In fact, it had been the last thing on her mind when she’d set out, accompanied by the usual bodyguard or two that Willow insisted she have. Even despite the marking on her neck, she knew the kind of dangers that existed atop the Hellmouth. But one thing had led to another, curiosity of the bartender, that she’d had one drink, and then another, and so on and so forth. By the time her bodyguards had managed to carry her back to the Bronze, she’d barely been able to stand without her knees wanting to give out beneath her.

  
Now? It hurt to even try to move, let alone try to form some kind of a response to her lover.

“S-Sorry…” She mumbled, hoping the sound resembled something other than what had escaped her lips.

  
“Sleep…we’ll deal with this later…” Nuzzling the top of Tara’s head gently, Willow made sure her grip around the human was a bit tighter, ensuring that she would know she was indeed there. “You need your rest.”

  
“Hurts to think…” Whining just the slightest bit, Tara squirmed a little, before relaxing underneath Willow’s nuzzling.

  
“Then sleep…” Reaching down underneath the sheets, Willow gave the other’s side just a small squeeze, causing the faintest glimpse of smile to grace her mate’s lips.

  
“Feels good…” Managing to let the two words slip off her tongue, Tara rested her head fully against Willow’s shoulder, letting the blackness encroaching on her mind finally overtake her. 


End file.
